


The Captain's boy

by Roachbugg



Category: Ace Combat
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, Oral Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a close call Blaze shows Grimm how he feels about the young piolt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain's boy

It had been too close. Their showdown with Ofnir in those god forsaken canyons. No room to manuver even the sligest mistake spelling death. Blaze had neatly lost Grimm, he shuddered at the memory as he made his landing approach. 

 

\---  
He could see it the Ofnir SU-47 glued to Grimm's tail matching his every move. Cannon rounds whizzed past Grimm's cockpit. Blaze rolled his Thyphoon around dropping on the tail of Ofnir 2. A pair of Cannon rounds punched into Grimm's fuselage just as blase released a missile. It blasted the Ofnir plane to pieces and the piolt barley punched out in time. Grimm's own Typhoon wavered a bit but Grimm held the damaged plane steady. 

"Grimm you alright?" Blaze said trying to keep the fear from his voice. 

"I'm fine captain Im not Inured It was just a graze." Grimm replied 

Blaze let out a sigh of relief and let that same rage he had felt over November city fill him as he singlehandedly downed the remaining three Ofnir fighters.  
\---

Blaze climbed out of his cockpit and ran fult tilt to Grimm's Typhoon. He threw his arms aroundbthe shorter man pulling the redhead into a tight embrace. 

"Umm captian?" Grimm said shocked 

"Don't scare me like that Hans, I couldn't bear tobloose another piolt." Blaze whispered. 

"I'm ok captain I promise." He whispered. Blaze pulled back and nodded grabbing Grimm by the arm and pulling him out of the hanger and all the way to his quarters. Grimm wemt willingly letting his CO drag him through the base like a sack of potatoes. Blaze pushed Grimm against the door as soon as it shut and kissed him frantically. Hans whimpered into the older man's hot mouth wrapping his arms around Blaze's shoulders and returning the kiss. They broke apart panting. 

"I should have done that months ago." Blaze said. Grimm looked at him with a shocked expression. 

"Captain I didn't know you felt this way." He stuttered Blaze silenced the younger man with a kiss unzipping his flight suit and slipping it down his shoulders. 

"Let me take care of you." Blaze whispered seductively ripping Grimm's under shirt off like some kind of animial revealing miles of pale skin. Blaze attacked Grimm's torso with his mouth, nipping and biting along his collar bone eliciting sweet moans from the young piolt. Blaze kissed his way down Grimm's torso slowly sinking to his knees. He slid Grimm's flight suit down letting it pool around his ankles leaving Grimm in nothing but sinfully tight boxers tented obscenely around Grimm's throbbing erection. Blaze gave a groan of appreciation as he yanked the underwear down the young man's slim hips allowing his thick cock to spring free. Grimm was very well endowed and his small frame made his cock look even larger. 

"Quite a missile you've got there Hans." Blaze said with a wink causing the younger man to chuckle. His chuckle turned to a low desperate whine as Blaze swallowed his cock to the hilt in once swift motion. 

"Fuck!" Grimm shouted biting the top of his fist to keep himself quiet. Blaze was no stranger to a cock in his mouth as he worked the younger man to the brink several times keeping him on edge as he fingered the younger man's hole open. Grimm rocked back and forth sliding deeper into Blaze's throat and then back back onto the three fingers streching him. "Captain, captain, please." Grimm groaned. 

"What do you need darlin'?" Blaze cooed sweetly letting the younger man's cockbfree from his mouth. 

"More." Was all Grimm managed. Blaze stood up and spunbthe younger man around pressing him against the door. Blaze hauled his own throbbing cock out of his flight suit and pulled a small packet of lube from one of his pockets slicking up his memeber and sliding slowly into Grimm. The young piolt hissed as Blaze bottomed out in his sinfully tight hole. 

"I've never done this before." Grimm whispered blushing. Blaze pulled the younger man flush againt hisbchest amd kissed him deeply. He stayed still letting Grimm adjust to his size. "Ok move" Grimm said after a moment. Blaze rolled his hips in slow languid movemnts drawing beautiful moans and muffled curses out of his youngest piolt. 

"Harder Sirnyou won't break me." And being called sir made Blaze impossiblly harder as hebthrust brutally against thebyoung piolts prostate. Blase pistoned in and out of Grimm's holde causing him to scream in pleasure as he came untouched all over the door infront of them. Grimm's spasming body pulled Blaze over the edge too spilling into Grimm and collapsing forward against hisbsweaty back panting. 

Blaze slowly withdrew pulling off his flight suit and shit tossing them haphazardly to the floor. He pulled Grimm into his bed and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. 

"Rest Hans." Blaze mumbled sleepily. 

"Captain What's your real name?" Grimm asked. 

"Joshua Magnusson." Blaze said sleepily. 

"Good night Joshua." Grimm said with a smile evident in his voice. 

"Good night Grimm" Blaze muttered and the both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea were this came from just wanted to write some smut in this verse I guess lol. It was a fun write and a nice break from Teen Wolf hope you enjoyed!


End file.
